


Snapshot

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Too Loud (a Voltron AU series) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: A look at the Keith and Shiro while Lance is still missing.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> I might have cried writing this.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair as he sat on his bike. He needed to go inside but he couldn’t really move. As of today, it had been two years since Lance had been missing. Sweet, precious, kind Lance. The thought still made Shiro ache like nothing had before.

He looked up at that house he and Keith had rented, they hadn’t been able to stay in their old place. Not after finding all the blood in their apartment. It hadn’t been good for either of them. Keith hadn’t wanted to leave, he’d been adamant that their boyfriend would one day find their way back to them. It had taken Shiro and Krolia another week to convince him they need to move.

With a sigh, Shiro shut off his bike and made his way inside. He couldn’t stay outside any longer otherwise Keith would get worried.

“I’m back,” he said as he walked in the door. “Sorry I took awhile, traffic.” He put his helmet and jacket in the closet. “Keith?”

Stepping into their living room he found his boyfriend seated on the floor with his back to Shiro, a photo held tightly in his hand. “Do...do you remember this?” Keith asked. His voice sounded thick like he’d been crying earlier.

Shiro came over and sat down next to him. The photo was of the three of them together, Lance was seated comfortably in Keith’s lap, a large goofy smile on his face, and Shiro had his arms around the two of them from his spot next to Keith. They were at the beach, Shiro had gotten sunburned all over his back. Lance had made sure to rub aloe all over the affected areas.

A small smile bloomed across the older man’s face. “Yeah.” He leaned over and carefully wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Lance was so happy to be at the beach that day. All the stress from his finals melted away.”

“He nearly drowned trying to pull me into the ocean,” he said with a small laugh. He ran his thumb over Lance’s face, his voice wobbling when he spoke once again. “I miss him. So, so much.”

“I do too.”

With those words, Keith all but collapsed into Shiro’s hold. Neither of them being able to hold back their tears as they sobbed over the photos of their missing boyfriend.

* * * * *

Only a few miles away, a thin body lay on a hard floor. His form shivering in the cold of the room but his mind was elsewhere. The sun shined down on him, waves crashed only a few feet from him and two sets of strong arms held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> A few housekeeping things, my lovelies!
> 
> 1\. This series is going on a short hiatus (End of November) as the next piece is being used in an NSFW Big Bang (it is just over 10k words btw and I may go back and add more)  
> 2\. This next one will be DARK as it is set from Lance's POV while he's in captivity. Please keep that in mind if you decide to read it.  
> 3\. I've started a new Shlatte (Shiro/Lance/Matt) fic called Serve & Protect. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225828/chapters/35314365) on ao3. It's an FBI/ABO AU fic so I hope you'll check it out.  
> 4\. I've also started my own Big Bang, which you can check out [here](https://fortheloveofbluebigbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> That's all for now!  
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
